Cry Me A River
by yuunicorn
Summary: Hanya fanfic re-make yang pairing-nya yuu ubah menjadi YunJae. DLDR.


**CRY ME A RIVER**

 **Author:**

yuunicorn

 **Genre:**

Boys' Love || Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:**

PG17

 **Cast(s):**

Yunho || Jaejoong || Siwon || Heechul

 **Pairing(s):**

broken!YunChul || YunJae || slight!SiChul

 **Disclaimer:**

 _The casts belong to their own selves_

 _The story belongs to the author – yuunicorn_

 **Warning:**

 _No beta-read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere_

 _No Bash. No Flame_

 **A/N:**

Ini adalah _re-make_ _fanfic_ -ku dari fandom tetangga, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap datar Yunho – sahabatnya yang masih sibuk mematut diri didepan cermin. Dan Yunho sendiri sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Jaejoong dari pantulan cermin. Yunho mendesah pelan. Dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang sahabat saat ini.

"Jaejoong," Yunho berbalik dari hadapan cermin dan menghampiri pria rupawan yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya. Dia berlutut didepan pria rupawan itu, lalu meraih tangannya yang tersimpan dikedua pahanya. Yunho menggenggamnya dan memberikan remasan lembut disana. "Jangan seperti ini," Yunho memohon. Dikecupnya punggung telapak tangan Jaejoong yang digenggamnya.

"Ya, kau benar," Jaejoong menyahut dengan nada datar – sedatar ekspresi wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku ikut bahagia karena sahabatku akan melamar kekasihnya," lanjutnya. Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Maafkan aku," Yunho meminta maaf. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong yang semakin erat. Dia tahu Jaejoong memiliki rasa padanya. Ah – tidak, bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama tahu. Namun Yunho tidak bisa membalas perasaan sang sahabat. Dia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Heechul – kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan dilamarnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya terluka." Jaejoong membalas. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lembut, membuat Yunho mendongak menatapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum – tepatnya berusaha tersenyum padanya. Yunho bisa melihat gurat-gurat luka dibalik senyuman manis itu dan itu membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Pergilah. Heechul pasti akan senang dengan kejutanmu ini," tutur Jaejoong seraya berdiri, diikuti oleh Yunho dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam. Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Demi apapun di dunia ini, dia sungguh beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Jaejoong yang selalu mengerti dirinya, meskipun Yunho sudah sering melukai perasaannya – terlebih saat dirinya bersama Heechul.

"Terima kasih, Jae-ah," Yunho melepas genggamannya dan beralih memeluk Jaejoong. Dikecupnya kening pria rupawan itu sebelum dia pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang sebelum dia keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di _basement_ kompleks apartemen dimana Heechul tinggal. Yunho memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah menuju apartemen Heechul yang terletak di lantai lima. _Well_ – ini sungguh menegangkan baginya. Ini bukan perkara mudah, meskipun Yunho sudah sudah mengenal dan berpacaran dengan Heechul cukup lama.

"Aku pasti bisa," Yunho menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum keluar dari dalam _lift_ yang sudah membawanya ke lantai lima. Yunho pun berjalan santai dengan sesekali membenarkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen sang kekasih, dengan cepat Yunho mengetikkan _password_ pintu tersebut yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

KLIK!

Pintu terbuka. Yunho masuk begitu saja tanpa memberi salam karena dia bermaksud memberi kejutan kepada Heechul. Dia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat baju dan celana yang berserakan di lantai. Yunho mengamati pakaian tersebut dan dia sadar itu bukan hanya pakaian milik kekasihnya. "Tenang, Yunho," Yunho menenangkan dirinya karena mendadak perasaan was-was dan pikiran yang tidak-tidak menghinggapinya. Yunho menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Heechul yang ada di lantai dua.

"Engh~" samar-samar Yunho mendengar lenguhan dari dalam kamar kekasihnya. Perasaan tak enakpun semakin dirasakannya, terlebih lenguhan itu semakin terdengar jelas saat Yunho berada didekat kamar Heechul.

"Nnggghh~ Chulieaahhh~"

Dan seketika itu buket bunga digenggaman Yunho terlepas. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Nafas Yunho pun memburu mendengar lenguhan pria lain dari dalam kamar Heechul. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung menendang kasar pintu kamar tersebut hingga terbuka lebar.

"Yu-yunho," Heechul terbelalak kaget. Dia segera mendorong pria yang berada diatasnya. "A-aku bisa – "

"Cukup, Kim," Yunho mendesis. "Dan kau, Choi Siwon," kini perhatian Yunho beralih pada pria disamping Heechul. "Kau memang tak berubah. Tetap brengsek seperti dulu," lanjutnya sebelum berbalik pergi. Siwon hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat kepergian Yunho. Sedangkan Heechul hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Sudah. Jangan dipikirkan," Siwon berkata enteng. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja. Dia terbaring dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

"Tapi dia sahabatmu, Wonnie-ah," Heechul merasa menyesal.

Siwon tersenyum kecut. "Itu dulu," – _sebelum dia menghancurkan hati Jaejoong_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Heechul menatap penuh tanya karena sampai saat ini Siwon tak pernah mengatakan alasan pria berlesung pipi itu berbalik memusuhi sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tatapannya lurus kedepan memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain disana. " _London Bridge is falling down. Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My fair lady,_ " dia menggumam sambil terus memperhatikan anak-anak kecil itu. Jaejoong terus menggumam seperti itu sampai dia tak sadar jika saat ini sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. " _London Bridge is falling down. Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My –_ "

" _My fair lady,_ " celetuk orang di belakang Jaejoong yang sukses membuat pria rupawan itu menoleh.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong terkejut mendapati Yunho disana. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri malah tersenyum getir. Jaejoong menyadari arti senyuman sang sahabat. Dia bisa menebak, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik. "Duduklah disini," Jaejoong menepuk ruang kosong disebelah tempatnya duduk. Yunho mengambil tempat disebelah Jaejoong. Dan setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening. Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara, hanya saja Yunho sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong yang menatap kedepan.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" Jaejoong membuka suara tanpa menoleh pada Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku siapa sampai aku tidak tahu kemana kau pergi saat aku sudah melukai perasaanmu?" Yunho menyahuti dengan panjang lebar. Jaejoong menoleh kearah sang sahabat dengan ekspresi terkejut. Yunho tersenyum simpul, lalu membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong. " _I know anything about you_ , Jae-ah,"

" _So do I,_ " Jaejoong menimpali setelah hilang rasa keterkejutannya. "Terjadi sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Dengan santai Yunho mengangguk.

"Mungkin ini balasan karena aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu," Yunho mulai bercerita. Sesaat dia menatap mata pria rupawan itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Heechul selingkuh dengan Siwon," beritahunya, lalu melihat lagi pada Jaejoong. Yunho terkesiap karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan. Pria rupawan itu malah menatapnya sendu.

"Aku sudah tahu," Jaejoong menanggapi. "Aku juga sudah memperingatimu sejak lama, tapi kau malah menuduhku cemburu berlebihan," Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. Pria rupawan itu memasang wajah polosnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, bukan? Pria rupawan disampingnya itu selalu mencintainya tanpa pamrih. Jaejoong selalu ada untuknya, meskipun dia sering kali menyakiti pria rupawan itu saat bersama Heechul.

"Jae-ah," Yunho menggapai satu tangan Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya. Dia mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan – duduk menghadap lurus kedepan. "Jangan lelah mencintaiku," Yunho melanjutkan. Jaejoong tidak bicara apapun, tetapi tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Yunho dan memberikan remasan lembut disana. Yunho melirik kearah pria rupawan itu dan seulas senyum pun terkembang kala dirinya melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis, walau tak melihat kearahnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Yunho tulus, lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
